Quitting the Lies
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: One shot. Letty/OC, ends Letty/Dom. "I don't know Dom. Maybe he'll change this time." I said quietly but even I didn't believe my words. "That's what he promised you the last time Let, and the time before and the time before. I'm sick of seeing you get hurt."


_Enjoy another little one shot! So many ideas running rampant in my head right now, not to mention all the ones I've written but haven't posted._

* * *

_**Letty's POV**_

I sighed as I sat at home with the team and I couldn't help but wonder where he was, who he was with and if he'd break his promise again. I sighed getting up ignoring the looks I got as I walked out the door and to my car. There were too many situations going around in my mind and I wanted to know but deep down in knew as I stepped out of my car and watched the house as people littered the front lawn drunk and stumbling, others dancing, grinding and making out. But I only had my sights on one persona and he was there.

_**Too many 'IFS'**_**  
**

I watched from where I was standing, he had no idea I was watching him and it showed. He was so controlled around me but when he thought I wasn't looking that's when his control would slip just like tonight. Shaking my head I glared at the blonde he was grinding himself up against as he danced with her. His hands feeling her up and hers doing the same and he did nothing to stop them.

_**Too many 'WHENS'**_

I sighed and rolled my neck but I didn't make a move to step forward I just stood watching. I watched as a familiar face walked up to him and whispered something and I kept my face neutral as his head snapped up to mine and he pushed the blonde away. Starting forward towards me I stayed where I was and watched as he pushed through the crowd coming to a stop in front of me.

"Baby I swear it's not what it looks like."

"It never is…" I sighed. He struggled for words but I knew them all, I'd heard them all before.

"Baby I'm sorry, it'll never happen again I swear. I love you." He said gripping my hands in his. The team always asked why I hadn't left him yet, why I put up with his constant lies and at first I used to say because I know he didn't mean it, then it kept happening and now I was starting to ask myself why as well but deep down I knew my answer.

_**Too many 'SORRYS'  
and 'NEVER AGAINS' **_

I didn't say anything we both knew I'd stay, I'd lost the will to fight with him months ago. It was only early in the night but we went back to his place and like normal he promised me over and over and over again that this was it. No more hurting me.

"Baby I promise you this is it, I'll change I promise." He said as I nodded and he leant forward kissing me. I kissed him back we both knew I would. He fell asleep quickly too drunk to try and get into my pants tonight. I sat there thinking and then I got up and left heading home in the early hours of the morning. I walked in the door and went straight to the kitchen grabbing a beer and then sat down at the table.

"Why do you do it to yourself Let, you deserve better." Dom asked as I raised my head to look at him. I hadn't realized he was standing in the kitchen. I knew why but I couldn't say the words out loud. 'because I can't have you.' I thought.

"I don't know Dom. Maybe he'll change this time." I said quietly but even I didn't believe my words.

"That's what he promised you the last time Let, and the time before and the time before. I'm sick of seeing you get hurt."

_**Too many PROMISES**_

It was afternoon when he came into the garage to see me. I smiled at him planning on forgetting about the night before when the pink lipstick mark on his neck made me pause.

"Where have you been? I thought we were meeting for lunch an hour ago?" I asked him as I tried not to pay attention to the boys behind me. I knew they were listening and I knew what they were thinking.

"Ah shit I'm sorry baby I was playing games with the boys, I guess time just got away from me. But I'm here now, you allowed to leave for lunch now." I cast a look over my shoulder and Dom's face was telling me not to go but I turned around and smiled.

"Yeah sure I just have to clean up." He smiled and kissed me on the lips and told me he'd wait for me in the car.

_**Too many LIES**_

It was race night and he and I had plans to meet up after my race but as usual he was up against a wall with his tongue down some race skanks throat. He saw me and again quickly pushed her away and made more excuses.

"Baby she came onto me I swear."

"One more try and that's it I'm done." I said but he smiled at me knowingly. I'd said these words before.

"Okay baby I know. You're the best girlfriend ever you know."

No I just didn't want to be alone.

_**Far too many 'ONE MORE TRIES'  
**_

I sat on the beach on the hood of my car when I heard the familiar roar of an engine before the car pulled up next to me.

"Thought I'd find you here." I smiled at Dom as he came and sat down next to me.

"What made you think I'd be here?" I asked looking at him. He smiled at me and shrugged.

"This is always where you come to escape."

"Leave him Letty, please I'm begging you. Put an end to this madness." He pleaded.

"It's better than being alone."

"Being alone is better than being with someone who lies and cheats on you constantly." I sighed and thought over what I'd been thinking of before he turned up.

"After I found out it always made me wonder just how many other times there were that I didn't know about or even when it first began. How did I not notice." I said softly watching the waves roll in.

"The week you started dating. Vince and I found him banging a girl in an alley way. He promised to stop and begged us not to tell you so we let it alone. Three days later Jesse caught him and a girl together at the races. I'll spare you the details of what they were doing. We confronted him again and he said the same thing so again we left it, you were happy with him but then Mia came home and told us he'd been at her school with a cheerleader and we knew he wasn't going to change. That's why we kept begging you to get rid of him, telling you he was no good but you wouldn't listen. Then a couple of weeks later you found out I can't imagine how many girls he'd gotten with in that timeframe." He confided.

"I don't know what to do Dom. At the start I honestly thought he'd change but then it was the shit over and over again and I just got tired of fighting him over it so I just…." I trailed off.

"Stopped resisting?"

"Yeah. Stupid now that I look back on it."  
"What's the real reason you stick with him Letty?"

"I don't know….Why do you think?"

"Honestly?" he asked. I nodded I knew my answer but I wanted to know what he thought.

"Because I think you wish he was someone else."

"And who might that be?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Me?" I stayed silent and continued looking out into the ocean.

"I'd treat you better than he ever has. Leave him Letty, then we'll talk." I was quiet as he got up and left as suddenly as he came as I mulled over everything he'd said.

_**How many were there,  
Before I knew **__**  
**_

It was three weeks after my talk with Dom when I realized what I need to do. I pulled up outside his apartment and walked into his apartment and straight to his room, shaking my head at the noises that were coming from there. Slamming open the door I knew I was done when I saw him and not one but two girls. One with her mouth wrapped around his dick and the other riding his face.

"Letty wait I can explain." He said as the slam startled them out of their positions.

"Save it I just came here to tell you I was done." I said harshly.

"What? Come on baby you don't mean that."

"Yeah I do, I'm done once and for all. I can't do this anymore, I don't want to stay with someone that repeatedly sleeps around behind my back."

"I wouldn't need to if you put out." His demeanor suddenly changing.

"This is why I never put out." I said pointing to the two girls who were trying to cover themselves up.

"We're done Cameron, don't contact me again." I said as I walked out of the apartment. Just as I went to shut the door the noises started again and I shook my head knowing I made the right decision after all.

_**That 'ACTIONS' speak louder  
than 'PROMISES' DO?**_

Dom was walking towards my car when I came out and I looked at him surprised.

"Mia told me what you were planning on doing thought you might need some back up just in case." He smiled as he leant against my car.

"Thanks but I'm good." We stood in silence staring at one another.

"Want to have that talk now?" He asked smiling, I smiled back and cast a look over my shoulder.

"Yeah I think so." I answered.

"Good because this is long overdue." He said as he stepped forward and kissed me softly. We both smiled as we pulled away.

"Come on I'll race you to the beach then we'll sit and talk about all the technical stuff." He laughing as he walked over to his car. Smiling I got in my car and pulled out before he did getting a head start.

At least I knew I'd never have to worry about shit with Dom, he'd make sure to treat me right. I thought to myself as he raced past me and I smiled picking up my speed and leaving past shit behind me.

_R&R_

_I don't own the poem I borrowed it from a website but I really liked it and wrote the story around it._

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
